Voldemort Is A Vampire: HP Twilight Crossover
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort was actually a vampire? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to say that this came to me while I was eating crackers. Don't judge me, REVIEW ME!!!**

_Voldy's POV_

It was a dark night. I was riding a horse for some reason. I came across a man with dark hair and red eyes that glowed in the night. His skin was paler than the minimal amount of snow on the ground. He looked so familiar. When the wind blew his hair from his face, I recognized him as a hiker. He spent most of his time in the forest. Ever since he came to town, there had been more disappearances than our little town has ever had.

"Good evening, sir," I greeted him.

"And to you, my dear Tom," he used my filthy muggle father's name, "What brings you out this late?"

"I was on my way home. This snow has damaged my horse's eyesight."

"May I assist you? I've faced much worse on the mountains."

"That won't be necessary, I think I can…" I was cut off.

"I insist. Please come."

I jumped down from my horse and led him to the carriage the man was walking towards. I had no idea the horrors I would face inside.

**Sorry about the length, I had to get off the computer so it was cut short. All of them will probably be short, but not this short. Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry if this one sucks, I didn't have any good ideas.**

_Voldy's POV_

I entered his carriage. There were two others inside. One had snow white hair and the other had dark hair like the first man.

"Good evening Tom," the dark haired one addressed me, "I am Aro. This is Caius, and you already know Marcus," he gestured to the hiker, "We are from a city, not far from here, called Volterra. Have you heard of it?"

**(Author's Note: Yeah, I know they never leave. If they did it in ****Breaking Dawn****, why can't they do it here?)**

"Doesn't ring a bell. I'd love to see it sometime though," I decided to be courteous.

He spoke to the men driving the carriage, "Felix, Demetri, please be quick, our guest would like to see the city."

Suddenly, I understood: I was being kidnapped. Despite the fact that they were muggles, I pulled out my wand, "If any of you move, you'll be dead faster than you can scream!"

Aro spoke, "I'm afraid you can't do that Tom. You see, we're already dead."

**Dun dun dun!!! If you have any ideas, PM me. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, I'm working on a ton of other stuff. You voted! Now here's the winning option thingy.**

"WTF do you mean, 'We're already dead'? Last I checked, you were alive, but not for long! Avada kedavra!" I yelled the killing curse, but it didn't work. I was confused.**[AN: I know the "Voldy tries to kill them and is confused when it doesn't work" one didn't win, but I wanted to put it in anyway. Get over it!]**

"Dear Tom," Aro broke the silence, "you cannot kill what is already dead."

"Like I said," I was beginning to get very frustrated, "WTF do you mean by that? Are you like vampires or something?" Sarcasm was clear in my voice.

Caius spoke for the first time, "Yes Tom, that's exactly what we are. And we're very hungry tonight."

"As you can see by my eyes," Marcus interrupted, "I'm not hungry. You two may share him."

What does he mean, share me? OMG! I just said, "OMG!" What am I, a teenage girl? They're going to eat me! Blah them to heck! Oh my g, I'm 10 now!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You know Tom, instead of eating you, you could offer us some blood and we could turn you into a vampire so that you cannot die."

"First of all, stop calling me Tom. Ever since I was a teenager I've been Voldemort. Secondly, how long will this take, if I want to be changed."

"Only 3 days of intense pain, but then, you will be stronger than ever."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."

They each took turns drawing blood from my body, and when they all were done, Aro bit down on my neck. And then started the most painful thing in my mortal life.

**Okay, I'm getting bored with this story, so I might not continue it. We all know what happens, Voldemort terrorizes the wizard world for however long, he "dies," comes back to life 13 years later, kills more people, then gets murdered by a 17-year-old wizard kid. And I keep typing widard instead of wizard.**


End file.
